Cinnamon Roll Wednesday
by dilfsofbeaconhills
Summary: Stiles helps you relax after a long day by baking you your favorite treat. Things get a bit sticky, to say the least.


"God, damn it."

You sighed as you slammed the front door. Stiles peeked out from the wall separating the two of you and raised an eyebrow. You hadn't expected him to be there but you were glad he was. You dropped your bag on the coffee table before walking into the kitchen to find Stiles sitting at the counter, watching you with concerned eyes.

"Hard day?"

He asked innocently. You grabbed the vodka from its cabinet and took a long swig from the bottle.

"You have no idea."

You responded taking another sip.

"Hey, give me that. We both know what happens when you drink, you end up with your face in the toilet all night and I end up falling asleep in the bathtub."

Stiles smirked knowingly, shaking his head as he took the bottle from you and put it back where it belonged.

"I've got something way better than that anyway."

He kissed you on the cheek before slapping your ass, pushing you forward slightly.

"Now go change into something more comfortable."

You rolled your eyes but obliged to his instructions.

You already felt at ease after changing into one of Stiles's plaid shirts. His scent lingered on the fabric, which aroused you on its own. You peeked around the wall and watched as he shuffled through your pots and pans. Once he found one he liked, he pulled it out victoriously. You watched as he pushed a few buttons for the oven to preheat. He smiled upon noticing you leaning against the door frame.

"God, I love when you wear my shirts."

He watched as you sauntered over to the island and hopped on top of it. Stiles's eyes stayed glued to your figure, licking his lips as his shirt rose an inch revealing more of your thighs. You broke his stare by laughing at a popped open can that was left on the counter. You held it up and raised an eyebrow at your the boy before you.

"Cinnamon rolls? That's your master plan?"

Stiles smiled and kissed your lips softly.

"I know it's your favorite, so I thought I'd make some to make you feel a little better."

You couldn't help but smile at his words. It was something so small and innocent, but he knew it would make your day better. You smiled against his lips and kissed him sweetly.

"You're too good to me, you know that?"

You kissed his cheek and rested your head on his chest as he held you against him. A sly smile played on his lips as he reached for a small round container. You watched as he peeled back the lid and placed his finger in the white substance. You bit your lip as he presented his finger in front of your mouth. You knew his actions were to blatantly tease you; as he knew your temptations were sure to take you over. But if you couldn't beat him, join him. You leaned forward and took Stiles's finger into your mouth, bobbing back and forth while softly sucking the icing off. Your lips curled into a pleased smile after tasting the sweetness. Stiles's eyes stayed glued to you until your own iced finger rose to his lips. The room grew warmer due to the hot oven, but you believed the body heat radiating from you and Stiles has an effect as well. The warmth caused the icing to fall from your finger onto your thigh.

"Oops,"

You smirked. fluttering your eyes up to his.

"Would you mind getting that for me, babe?"

Stiles gave no hesitation as he bent down, dragging his tongue along your warm skin. His eyes darkened upon seeing the black lace of your panties and you knew you had lost him. The hunger grew in his eyes as the lust threatened to spill out into your own. Stiles rose back to your level and filled the space between your legs. The gap between your bodies was minimal as Stiles pressed his lips on yours sweetly. You knew his game; he starts off slow and sweet to capture you, and then takes full control as you give him your body for the taking. The kiss was controlled but passionate as you took his bottom lip between your teeth. He groaned into your mouth at the feeling as his hands trailed up to your hips. Your fingers passed through the icing and spread the sticky sweetness against his chest; stopping when you reach the beginning of his v-neck. His eyes fluttered as his head tilted back at the feeling of your tongue against his skin. Once he was cleaned, your hands ran up his chest, peeling off his shirt. His fingers played with the buttons on the shirt that hid your skin from him. His lips latched onto your jaw while you worked on his pants. Once the button was free he stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Stiles's eyes wondered over your half exposed body, knowing that everything belonged to him and no one else. His fingertips danced along your ribs and stopped just before your panties. You shuddered hard, wanting to lay on the flat surface beneath you and let him have his way, but you propped yourself on your elbows as your legs slowly moved up his sides. He had clear view of your entire body, he lusted over every inch that he wanted to touch, kiss, bite, and suck.

Stiles's fingers dipped into the container once again, holding a giant blob of icing sticking to his fingertips. You watched interested but not intimidated. His fingers glided down your chest as he rubbed the icing onto your breasts. Your breath got caught in your throat as the combination of his lips and tongue worked on you, purely teasing you as his tongue dipped beneath the fabric of your bra. He smiled as you unclasped the unnecessary clothing and tossed it to the side with the remains of clothes already piled on the floor. Stiles released a deep groan as he took in the sight of your hardened nipples. You pushed his last piece of clothing down his legs and reached for his length as he attacked your breasts. A smile played on your lips as he twitched against your touch; his eyes begged you for more since his lips couldn't mutter the words. He lifted himself onto the counter as you laid beside him, continuing the soft strokes along your his shaft. His eyes watched intently as your lips made contact with his hardened tip.

"Fuck, I,"

Were the only words Stiles could suppress through clenched teeth. The look on his angelic face combined with the sounds he made was enough to lose yourself in. You gave him one last passionate kiss before licking your lips and engulfing him inside of your mouth. Stiles gasped loudly as his hand ran through your hair, lightly pushing your mouth further down his length.

"I-I'm about to,"

You removed yourself from, him cutting off his words. You couldn't let him finish just yet. His eyes brightened as you climbed on top of him after slipping out of your panties. Stiles held your hips, helping you glide down onto him. Your head instantly rolled back as you heard his moan echo throughout the room.

"You-you're so, it feels so, damn,"

You smiled before thrusting down onto him hard.

"Fuck, Stiles,"

The only thing keeping you in touch with reality was the sound of smacking skin and Stiles's groans filling the air. His hands dug into your back as you both neared your end. A few thrusts and profanities later, you slumped onto his chest and smiled up into his eyes. He smiled back and watched as you removed yourself from him and walked over to the oven, putting in the pan of rolls in the oven to be cooked.

"Developed an apatite after all of that physical activity?"

Stiles cleared his throat and nodded, closing his eyes and attempting to regain his normal heart beat.

"So, I'm thinking we should make this a weekly thing."

Stiles says as he fills his mouth with a large cinnamon roll. You smiled and wiped the excess icing from his lips.

"The cinnamon rolls or the sex?"

You asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well I mean I'd like to make the sex a daily activity, but I'll take what I can get. But yes, both."

He simply said and smirked at you wickedly. You laughed and bite into you own roll.

"What's today again? Wednesday?"

After work consuming your week you had lost track of the days. Stiles nodded and waited for a response to his previous question. You nodded and bit your lip softly.

"Cinnamon Roll Wednesday's it is then."


End file.
